1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to doll toys and more particularly pertains to a new reversible doll toy for amusing children and adults with a transformative toy that resembles a child and a muffin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of doll toys is known in the prior art. More specifically, doll toys heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,639,233; 4,842,565; 2,195,127; 3,811,220; 3,851,419; and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 308,401.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new reversible doll toy. The inventive device includes a soft doll comprising a first covering including a first surface that includes an appearance of an exterior of a muffin and a second covering that includes a second surface with an appearance representative of an exterior of a child. The first covering is secured to the second covering such that the first and second surfaces form opposite first and second sides of a panel comprised of first and second coverings, and the panel is invertable such that the sides are alternately exposed to view and hidden from view.
In these respects, the reversible doll toy according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of for amusing children and adults with a transformative toy that resembles a child and a muffin.